


Vegebooty

by Pomme_Granite



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fanart, Gen, Nudity, Tight Clothing, ass, female focus, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Granite/pseuds/Pomme_Granite
Summary: I had a lot of time tonight and took the opportunity to make some mild genderbent smut art. Not family friendly, unless your family is weird like that.





	Vegebooty

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not have fallen for FemVegeta. I'm a pervert, forgive me.（〃・・〃） 
> 
> I began sketching this out while listening to a lot of Porcelain and the Tramps (Or just Porcelain Black, technically.) I originally just drew the full nudity version, but then I decided to go full circle on it. It's very quick and sketchy but I still like how it came out.

[](https://imgur.com/5O8fR1p) [](https://imgur.com/RCHECBW) [](https://imgur.com/o8vCcDO)


End file.
